A circumferential reinforcing layer may be arranged in the belt layer of a low-profile heavy-duty tire that is installed on a truck or bus to thereby equalize the contact pressure distribution applied in the width direction of the tire. Conventional pneumatic tires configured in this manner are disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 4642760, 4663638 and 4663639, as well as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-1092A, 2006-111217A, and 2006-183211A.
However, there is a problem in that steering stability of the pneumatic tires needs to be improved.